Honeymoon in Hawaii
by ARandomFan91
Summary: It's a Klaine honeymoon! Set in the Be Strong 'verse. Recommend reading that first, and the proposal fic too. Lots and lots of fluff! You'll be puking Klainebows


**I recommend reading Be Strong and The Proposal before this story, but it's not completely necessary. To find links to both of those fics, check out my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!"<p>

Kurt and Blaine were running out of the church, hand in hand, to the shouts of their friends and family shouting well wishes at the newly-wed couple, rice being thrown every which way. They ran straight to their car, which had been decorated with washable markers and cans and streamers. It was horribly tacky, but Kurt couldn't help but smile at how excited his friends were for the wedding.

Kurt and Blaine had decided to come back to Lima, Ohio to get married, where, believe it or not, it was actually legal now. In fact, it was now legal everywhere in the United States, but Lima was where all of their friends still lived, so they decided to have it there out of convenience for everyone.

And now it was done! They were finally married, seven years after they met. It had been a year and a half since Kurt had proposed to Blaine in their music theory class. They decided to wait until they finished college, and then Blaine wanted to finish up on Spring Awakening (he still had another 6 months in his contract after they graduated), and then there was lots of planning to do. But it was finally done. They were husbands. They would be together forever. And they couldn't be happier.

Blaine got behind the driver's seat of the car and Kurt climbed into the passenger's side, grabbing Blaine's hand again the second they were settled. Kurt and Blaine smiled at one another before setting off to the airport for their honeymoon.

"Well, husband," Kurt said,

"How does it feel to be Blaine Anderson-Hummel?

Blaine smiled even brighter at Kurt, lifting Kurt's hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on his wedding band.

"Well, husband. I'd say it feels pretty damn good. But I still don't think it's fair that _I _had to be the one to change my name."

Kurt giggled. Blaine had continued to argue this point with Kurt, even though Kurt knew that Blaine was more than excited to have changed his name to Kurt's. So Kurt teased back,

"It's more than fair, seeing as _I_ was the one who asked you to marry me."

"But I was going to ask you! You just beat me to it! And only by a few hours!"

Blaine faked a pout, but couldn't hold it because of the excited giggles that were escaping through his lips.

"You know I'm only teasing... right, Kurt? I couldn't be happier to have your name. I love you so much."

Kurt smiled at his husband. His husband. HUSBAND. Wow. This was real. Kurt leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on Blaine's lips. His husband's lips.

"I know, sweetie. I love you too. And you know that I would have changed my name to yours just as eagerly."

And with one more short kiss filled with love, Blaine put the car into drive and set off toward the airport, ready to embark on their week long honeymoon... in Hawaii!

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had boarded the plane and were currently buckled in, waiting patiently for take-off. It should be any minute now, and Blaine couldn't have been any more excited. That is, until he glanced over at Kurt, who was shaking.<p>

Oh yeah. That's right. Kurt's afraid of planes. Blaine couldn't believe that he had forgotten that and immediately felt bad for not comforting Kurt sooner.

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, holding it tightly in his, before leaning over and simply whispering in his ear,

"Don't worry. I'm here for you. I promise."

Kurt couldn't help but think back to the time in the hospital when he had made that promise to Blaine. And then months later when Blaine made the same promise to Kurt. They had never gone back on those promises. There was no reason for Kurt to doubt Blaine now.

Kurt wished he could lean over and kiss his husband, but they were still in Lima, and while the times had changed, Ohio still wasn't so progressive that he could chance showing that much affection without some rude words spoken to him, and that was the last way Kurt wanted to spend this flight.

So instead, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, and they continued to chat quietly for the rest of the flight, all fears forgotten, just happy to be in the presence of one another, headed toward a dream location.

* * *

><p>"This. Room. Is. AWESOME!"Blaine exclaimed upon entering the honeymoon suite at the resort they were staying at. The room was on the top floor, facing the ocean, with a balcony that looked out over the water. It was the most beautiful place Kurt and Blaine had ever been at. They were so happy they were able to share this experience together. They were happy that they were getting to do this for their honeymoon.<p>

Kurt originally had been reluctant about Hawaii, worried about his skin and that the sun would damage it, but after hearing Blaine go on and on about having always wanted to go to Hawaii, Kurt decided to give in to make his husband happy. And now that he was here, he knew he made the right choice. Hawaii was BEAUTIFUL. And he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Blaine so excited, with the exception of their wedding earlier that day... but still.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I think you know" Blaine replied, his voice an octave lower than normal.

Blaine suddenly dropped their bags to the floor, grabbed Kurt and pulled him toward him, turning them so that Kurt was slammed up against the door, and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster up.

Hands and mouths roamed all over one another, both men fighting for dominance.

Kurt gently pushed against Blaine, walking them backwards toward the bed, lips not leaving one another, until the back of Blaine's knees hit the bed and they gently collapsed back onto it.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's mouth.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, before diving back in for another kiss.

And with that, the two men consummated their marriage, then fell asleep holding one another tightly, not bothering to get dressed again.

They had shared a bed even night basically since becoming boyfriends, but this was their first night together as a married couple, and, therefore, it was special. It was the first of many nights to come for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah. Kurt definitely loved Hawaii. He was currently sitting out by the pool, after lathering on about a gallon of SPF100 sunscreen, of course, and was admiring his husband climbing out of the pool. His curly hair was soaked, but instead of making him look like a drowned rat, like Kurt was sure he personally would look like if he were to step foot in the pool, he looked like a super model. Water was dripping down his toned body, droplets of water streaming down his abdomen, slowing dripping into his swimming trunks, which were hanging low on his body, showing off his perfect 'v'.<p>

Kurt was openly staring, and he didn't even care. That hot piece of ass belonged to him, and only him. And it would belong to him for the rest of his life. Kurt let his eyes wander to the wedding band on his husband's finger, and he smiled to himself. Yes, Blaine belonged to him.

Kurt was suddenly brought out of his state of admiration after hearing someone clear their throat right in front of him.

Oh. Blaine had reached him and was now looking down at him, a smirk on his face.

"Like what you see, baby?"

"You better believe it." Kurt replied, smiling back up at his husband.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Blaine said, looking down at his husband, who was also shirtless, and had already developed a bit of a tan. Blaine sometimes couldn't believe how he got so lucky. His husband looked like an angel.

"I especially enjoyed watching you take hula dancing lessons earlier. I should have known you could shake your ass like that... especially after last night." Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt blushed.

"Oh, hush you."

"What? You're allowed to admire me but I'm not allowed to admire you?" Blaine teased, before collapsing down into Kurt's lap, putting his arms around him and pulling him in tight before planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm," Kurt sighed, eventually pulling away.

"That was nice..."

"Mmhmm" Blaine hummed, then shook his head, trying to shake himself out of the trance that kissing his husband had put him in.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. I'm thirsty after swimming for so long." Blaine said, before reluctantly getting up out of Kurt's lap.

"Sounds good. Thanks! I'll be here." Kurt said, then turned back to his Vogue magazine while Blaine ventured off to the bar.

Only a few minutes had passed before Kurt felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

Kurt turned around, a curious expression on his face, before realization hit.

"JAMIE? OH MY GOD!"

Sure enough, Jamie, as in, the-nurse-who-tended-to-Blaine-during-chemotherapy-Jamie, was standing right behind Kurt, smiling down at him.

Kurt jumped out of his seat, squeeling, pulling Jamie into a hug.

"Oh good! I was hoping it was you, but I didn't know why you would be in Hawaii. But it's so good to see you! It's been so long! How are you? What brings you here?" Jamie questioned.

"I'm... I'm wonderful! I'm actually here on my honeymoon."

Jamie got a hopeful expression on her face.

"Please tell me you're here with..."

Kurt nodded, a bright smile on his face. He looked over at the bar and saw Blaine heading over with their drinks.

"Hey Blaine! Hurry up! Come here!"

Blaine ran over, his face lighting up in recognition of the woman standing next to Kurt.

"Wow. Blaine, your hair is so curly! I only saw you with that hair once... I'd forgotten how much of an afro you had!" Jamie said, pulling him into a hug.

Blaine smiled at Jamie, returning the hug enthusiastically.

"I refuse to let him cut it. It's so sexy long. And while he was still hot when he was bald, I never want to see him without an afro ever again." Kurt said, jokingly, ruffling his hand through his husband's long locks.

Jamie laughed.

"So what brings you to Hawaii, Jamie?" Blaine questioned, making polite conversation.

"Well, I'm just here on vacation right now. Sometimes the hospital gets to be a lot, stress-wise, so I just wanted to take a break. Who would have thought that I'd run in to you two, though. I mean, you guys really made it. I just knew you would. I just knew it. You two can't understand how happy I am for you right now. Blaine, you were my favorite patient. I know that might sound weird, but I just adored you. You were always so positive and brave. And then Kurt here, you were always so supportive and loving and doting on him. And even when it got really rough, you two stuck together. And I just knew you would make it! Ahhh I'm so happy!" Jamie broke off, squeeling and jumping up and down a bit.

Kurt and Blaine jumped up and down with her a bit to appease her. Plus, they were still pretty excited by it all too.

When they all finally settled down a little, they wandered over to the bar and caught up on old times, laughing and swapping stories about Broadway and internships at a prestigious magazine in New York.

After about an hour of talking, they parted ways, but not before exchanging phone numbers so that they could stay in touch. Before, they had always just had the nurse/patient relationship, but Kurt was glad they had met again, so that now they could maybe be friends. Kurt and Blaine were always thankful for Jamie's acceptance of their relationship and all the help she provided to them in the most difficult time of their relationship, and they looked forward to any further interactions with her that might happen in the future.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as the two men laid in bed together after another round of passionate love-making, Blaine couldn't help but think back to running into Jamie earlier that day, which brought back memories of him and Kurt in high school, having cancer, months at the hospital, Kurt's potentially fatal run-in with a razor blade, and how strong they had been to get through all of that and still be together seven years later. But Blaine always knew that they would be. That's why he had given Kurt that promise ring all those years ago. He trusted Kurt and knew that if Kurt had stuck with him when he had cancer, nothing would tear Kurt away from him. And Blaine was eternally grateful for that. He loved Kurt more than anything in the world, and he couldn't imagine his life without him. And now they were married. He still couldn't get over that fact. Despite knowing that it would happen one day, here it was, real as ever, and Blaine couldn't be happier.<p>

"I can practically hear you thinking. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Kurt whispered sleepily into Blaine's neck, where his head was currently snuggled into, arms wrapped around one another, naked torsos against each other, legs intertwined.

"You. Always you." Blaine answered, pressing a light kiss onto the top of Kurt's head, before continuing,

"Baby, I love you so much. I have for seven years now. I sometimes think we were born just to be together. We are so right for each other. And you have always been so strong for me, and I feel like I can never thank you enough for that. I love you, and I am so blissfully happy that I can call you my husband."

Kurt was smiling, even though Blaine couldn't see it, and he snuggled himself even closer into Blaine, which neither would have believed was even possible, until Kurt managed it. Kurt began pressing kisses onto Blaine's neck, while saying between kisses,

"I love you, too. More than anything. And you have always been there for me, too. I could not survive without you. You're like air. I breathe you. I live you. I love you. Thank you for being my husband."

With that, Kurt pushed himself up so that he was level with Blaine's face, and pressed a deep kiss against Blaine's lips, which Blaine returned immediately, and the two continued to kiss each other deep into the night until they finally drifted off to sleep, smiles on both their faces, dreaming of the beautiful future they would have together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've got one more one-shot in the Be Strong verse on the way, and then I'm moving on to a new AU Klaine fic. So stay tuned! And review! :)

I'm moonshoespotterstarkid on tumblr. Follow me! I'd love to follow all of you guys!


End file.
